The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a semiconductor structure including a tapered metal nitride structure which, in some embodiments, may be employed as an electrode. The present application also relates to a method of forming such a semiconductor structure.
For more than three decades, the continued miniaturization of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) has driven the worldwide semiconductor industry. Various showstoppers to continued scaling have been predicated for decades, but a history of innovation has sustained Moore's Law in spite of many challenges. However, there are growing signs today that metal oxide semiconductor transistors are beginning to reach their traditional scaling limits. Since it has become increasingly difficult to improve MOSFETs and therefore complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) performance through continued scaling, further methods for improving performance in addition to scaling have become critical.
In some applications, there is a need for providing thin conductive layers with a tapered structure as an electrode of a thin film semiconductor device. Preparing extremely gentle sloping conductive structures is difficult with existing methods. As such, there is a need for providing tapered conductive structures that can be used as electrode of a thin film semiconductor device.